


Who’s Most Likely To WHAT NOW?

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink Discovery, Mutual Masturbation, Zoom shenanigans, just 1.1k of Un-beta’d filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Ryan was put in charge of making the list of Who’s Most Likely To questions for the WW segment. It leads to a very interesting zoom call.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 27
Kudos: 179





	Who’s Most Likely To WHAT NOW?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamecrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/gifts).



> Hello! This was written for a prompt that I got on tumblr! It was supposed to be a short Drabble, but it ended up being 1.1k of filth! I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Prompt: Sexually frustrated bit that goes too far over zoom, kink discovery

“Alright, on to the next one.” Steven said as he read the next line on the list of ‘Who’s Most Likely To’ questions. “Who’s most likely to have a daddy kink?”

Ryan swears that he could’ve died right then. He could feel the blush rising up his cheeks, his ears burning hot, not daring to look at the men on his screen.

Of all of the questions, he had to forget to take that one off the list! He put it on there as a joke but never meant for anyone to actually see it!

He could hear Steven’s laughter roaring through his AirPods, but Shane was oddly quiet.

When he finally decided to look back up at his screen, Steven was wiping his eyes from laughing too hard and Shane was just staring at his screen with an expression on his face that Ryan had only seen a handful of times.

It was that same expression, the same gaze that Shane had given him during that Top 5 Beatdown where he told him to “watch his mouth.”

Ryan didn’t have time to fret on it much because in a matter of seconds, Shane was back to his normal, smiling self.

“Okay, okay. Let’s move on.” Shane said chuckling along with Steven, who was still having trouble controlling his laughter.

Ryan allowed himself to relax a little at that. Letting a small laugh out in relief because he really didn’t need Shane questioning him about it.

When they finished filming Steven left the call only leaving Shane and Ryan.

“Daddy kink? Really Ryan?” Shane asked with a breathy chuckle even throwing a wink in just to get a rise out of Ryan.

“I was really hoping that you weren’t going to bring it up, asshole.” Ryan groaned as the blush from earlier found its way back onto his skin, eyes looking anywhere but at Shane.

Shane took a second to look at the man on his screen. Ryan was beautiful, and yeah Shane already knew that, but there was something about that blushing, bashful side of Ryan that got Shane so hot and bothered. Just the thought alone of Ryan calling him daddy, hell even calling someone else daddy, had him palming himself under his desk.

“Who did you think it would be?” Shane asked nonchalantly, as if he totally wasn’t getting himself off while his best friend was on video chat.

Ryan’s eyes went wide, and he bit his lip without even thinking about it, worrying it between his teeth. He was definitely not expecting Shane to be so interested in what he had to say about the subject.

“So let me ask you something.” Shane said as he licked his lips, fighting back a groan as he gripped his cock a little tighter.

“Were you wanting to know which of us would want to be called daddy.... or which of us would be most likely to call someone else daddy?”

Shane leaned back in his chair, shoving his hand in his pants and getting a better grip on himself.

“But do you want to know what I think, Ry?”

That was enough to make Ryan finally look up at Shane through the computer, so Shane took that as his hint to go on.

“I think that you’re the one with the daddy kink, _baby_. You did technically refer to me as your daddy in the lighthouse episode of Unsolved and I’ve been dreaming about you calling me it ever since.”

Ryan let out a needy whine that echoed through Shane’s speakers and that was confirmation enough that he was definitely as into this as Shane was.

“Is that what you want, Ry? You want to call me daddy?” Shane asked while he awaited Ryan’s response.

Ryan nodded his head with enthusiasm. This was something that he had fantasized about for months now, never having dreamed that this moment would come. He couldn’t let this opportunity get away from him.

“Yeah, I- _fuck_. I want that so badly.” Ryan moaned honestly feeling his cock throb in his pants.

“Are you hard, baby? Wanna touch yourself for daddy?” Shane groaned out as he resumed stroking his cock.

“Can I touch myself daddy, _please_? I promise I’ll be good.” Ryan begged while looking at Shane with those beautiful, blown out eyes and red bitten lips.

“Holy fuck, Ry.” Shane breathed out. “Go ahead and show daddy how you get yourself off.”

Once Ryan had permission, he wasted no time in removing his pants and boxers all at once before resuming his position on his bed, hand now working steadily over his leaking cock.

Shane had also taken that time to remove his own pants and to move himself into the camera so that Ryan could see just how fucking hard he made him.

“You look so fucking good baby.” Shane moaned as he watched sweat roll down Ryan’s body as he began fucking up into his fist.

“ _Daddy_ , fuck! I’m not going to last much longer.” Ryan gasped as he thrusted his cock into his own hand.

“Fuck baby, me either.” Shane moaned as he sped up his movements, trying to match his pace with Ryan’s.

“Ohhhh, _shit_. Can I come? Please, daddy can I come?” Ryan begged as he felt a tear run down his cheek, feeling himself get closer and closer to climax, but he wanted to be a good boy and get permission before he came.

“Yeah, baby. You’ve been so good. Show daddy how you come all over yourself.”

That’s all it took before Ryan was a whimpering mess, coming with a loud, broken _Daddy_ , while painting hot, white streaks across his hand and belly.

“Ryan, _fuck_ , baby. You’re gonna make me come.” Shane barely got out between gritted teeth before he too was coming all over his hand.

Both of them sat there for a minute trying to catch their breaths, but it was Shane who broke the silence.

“I- uh. Look, Ry. I’m sorry if I took it too far. I should’ve talked to you about it first before just jumping right in.” Shane stuttered out, eyes searching for a sign that said that things were going to be okay, on Ryan’s face.

Ryan just huffed out a laugh, shaking his head with that big, beautiful smile on his face.

“Shane, trust me. It’s fine. I literally called you daddy on camera! You didn’t push me into anything. I wanted it! I want you, you idiot!”

All Shane could do was smile back. He couldn’t believe that Ryan wanted him as much as he wanted Ryan.

“You’re sure that you want to do this? With me?” Shane asked nervously, but he wanted Ryan to be sure.

“You bet your ass I do..... _daddy_.” Ryan said with a wink before busting out into a fit of laughter.

Shane just shook his head and laughed along with him. He couldn’t wait to see where their relationship takes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the filth!! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: Pinksweatshirtbergara
> 
> Prompts are still open if you want to send one in!


End file.
